


Kiss Cam [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [24]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for pinkoptics' Kiss Cam.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	Kiss Cam [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss Cam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159945) by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics). 
  * In response to a prompt by [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> For the lovely pinkoptics. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
